Go! Mugiwara no Oyabun!
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: "Fanfic One Piece berdasarkan Episode TV Special ONE PIECE berjudul: 'MUGIWARA LUFFY NO OYABUN, OKAPPIKI TORIMONCHOU'. Entah ini masuk kategori AU ato enggak mengingat versi tivinya juga ada. WARNING: Kental istilah Jepang, HUMOR, dan bersambung."


**Disclaimer:** Meski One Piece telah berubah haluan cerita sekalipun, saia tetap bukan pemilik One Piece! –tegas-

**Summary:** "Fanfic One Piece berdasarkan Episode TV Special ONE PIECE berjudul: 'MUGIWARA LUFFY NO OYABUN, OKAPPIKI TORIMONCHOU!'. Entah ini masuk kategori AU ato enggak mengingat versi tivinya juga ada. WARNING: Kental istilah Jepang, HUMOR, dan bersambung."

**WARNING:** selain karena virus kocak yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru fanfic ini, banyak juga tersebar istilah-istilah Jepang jaman shogun. Maka dari itu saia sarankan membaca OMAKE terlebih dahulu. Tapi kalo udah ngerti, yaa… gak usah dibaca. Anggap saja omake ini adalah kamus istilah.

**OMAKE.**  
Ahou: idiot.  
Baka: Bodoh.  
Bouzu: pendeta Buddha jaman dahulu. Di dalam episode spesial yang menjadi Bonze adalah Roronoa Zoro.  
Dame: tidak boleh, tidak diizinkan.  
Dokenka Buggy: Buggy Clown Family. Hampir setiap saat menjadi musuh utama Luffy di episode spesial.  
Futon: Kasur ala Jepang yang tipis. Biasanya satu paket sama selimutnya dan mudah dilipat dan dimasukkan dalam lemari.  
Grand Jipangu: Luffy dan kawan-kawan hidup di jaman Grand Jipangu (ini emang udah dari tivi spesialnya, jadi saia gak ngarang).  
Ganbatte: kata dasarnya 'ganba' atau berjuang. Seruan untuk menyemangati orang lain.  
Hakama: jubah kimono Jepang.  
Kazaguruma: nama restauran Nami di episode spesial yang artinya 'Roda Keberuntungan'.  
Kowaii (sering dibaca kowee): menakutkan, menyeramkan.  
Okappiki: Detektif agen rahasia pemerintah.  
Oyabun: Kepala Detektif, bos.  
Samurai: ahli pedang, zaman dahulu ada yang bayaran (biasanya bekerja untuk pemerintah atau untuk geng Yakuza) ada juga yang mengelana.  
Shogun: Pemerintah Jepang jaman dahulu disebut Shogun  
Temme: Panggilan 'kamu' tapi kasar. Bisa jadi artinya manggil 'brengsek'.  
Wari: bahasa gaulnya kata 'maaf', Luffy sering mengucapkan ini dengan ringan setelah berbuat salah.  
Yakuza: Geng mafia dalam bahasa Jepang.  
Zeni: uang Jepang tahun Showa.

* * *

**THE PROLOGUE**

"Kau menangkapnya?"

Lawannya menggeleng. "Tidak, maaf bos."

"TOLOL!" dengan nada angkuh, ia mulai menodongkan pistol keemasannya. Yang ditodong semua bertekuk lutut, bersimpuh memohon dengan gemetar.

"Ma—maaf bos! Dia terlalu cerdik. Dia _okappiki_ Jipangu Selatan. Sulit melawannya bos!" yang lainnya ikut membela diri. Keringat dingin di wajahnya akibat gemetar, hanya sebagai bukti bahwa ia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan gelap itu dan kembali menuntun hidupnya dengan bebas—daripada mati di tangan pistol emas.

_**DOORR!**_

"BERISIK! Aku gak minta alasan!"

Semua hening. Hanya suara darah yang mengucur dari dahi temannya yang ikut mengheningkan ruangan dan menambah perasaan suram bagi yang melihatnya karena takut bernasib sama. Orang yang baru saja mengirim sebuah nyawa ke 'neraka' itu hanya dengan tenang menghembuskan asap cigarette-nya—seolah mengantar kepergian tikus kecil tak berguna di matanya.

"Memohon ampun padaku itu gak gampang… KALIAN!" tunjuknya tajam pada anak buahnya yang kemudian memekik kaget. "Tebus dosa kalian padaku dengan membawa okappiki sialan itu kemari, kalau kalian tak ingin kuantarkan ke neraka seperti dia…" jari telunjuknya berubah arah menuju mayat segar itu.

"BA-BAIIIKK!" semuanya langsung berlomba-lomba mencari pintu keluar, pergi entah kemana, yang penting meninggalkan si bos berbadan besar dalam ruangan 'tempa harapan busuk' itu.

"Tak akan kulepas kau, _okappiki_!" gumamnya dengan nada berat, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di balik bayangan hitam. Hanya senyum buruknya yang menghiasi pinggiran suasana lebam oleh dendam hatinya.

* * *

"**GO! MUGIWARA LUFFY NO OYABUN!"  
**_(by Ashoudan Zimmer)_

**FIRST STORY  
The Other Okappiki**

Jaman dahulu kala, di bawah pemerintahan shogun tahun showa, hiduplah seorang _okappiki_ yang terkenal nyeleneh dan pengkoleksi hutang makanan yang baik. Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai sosok agen pemerintah yang paling baik dan patut dicontoh (banyak hutang patut dicontoh?). Ia orang yang adil dan selalu melindungi yang lemah. Ia bertindak sesuai hati nuraninya, dan bekerja sesuai panggilan rakyat lemah yang merasa teraniaya oleh ketimpangan keadilan. Orang-orang memanggilnya dengan nama…

"OI! _OYABUN_!" panggil Nami berkacak pinggang. Hampir-hampir ia menggetokkan baki coklatnya di atas kepala okappiki malang yang nampak lesu itu.

"Tumben kau, oyabun. 5 L," tegur Sanji sambil mengelap meja-meja restauran _Kazaguruma_. Dengan wajah sumpek dan kurang oksigen, Luffy memanyunkan bibirnya, dan melemparkan dagunya ke atas meja makan. "Dipanggil Nami, tuh."

"Maaf Nami… gak denger…" lesu Luffy.

"Kamu kenapa sih, oyabun? Gak biasanya aku melihatmu seperti ini…" kata Nami sedikit menyelidik.

"Lemes, akhir-akhir ini aku gak bisa ngutang makanan dimana pun…"

"Jadi itu masalahnya…" swt Nami dengan tampang 'itu-sih-derita-lo'.

Sanji nyengir, "Kamu sih, keseringan ngutang… Masih untung makan di sini grat—" Nami menatap Sanji tajam, "—maksudku, masih bisa hutang sebanyak apapun yang kamu mau…"

Luffy berdiri sambil menyarungkan kedua tangannya di dalam lengan baju. "Ya udah deh…"

"Mau kemana?"

Luffy membawa buntelan baju yang kemudian ia kaitkan di sebuah bambu. Ia menopang bambu tersebut di pundaknya bagai anak malang yang berniat minggat dari rumah ibu tirinya. Dengan tampang sedih ala telenovela ia menatap Sanji, "Kota ini sudah tak membutuhkanku… kurasa, ini saatnya aku pergi…" ia melangkah belagak pergi.

"Tunggu, Luffy~!" lari Nami dari arah dapur Kazaguruma dengan dramatis dan hampir-hampir menangis menahan lengan Luffy. "Jangan pergi…" ia berdesah karena matanya hampir menangis.

"Nami," Luffy membalikkan badan dan memegang pundak Nami. "Terima kasih atas kebaikan yang kau berikan selama ini… Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi aku harus pergi…" Luffy mendekat hendak memeluk, tapi Nami mendongak dengan sigap menggaplok Luffy hingga nancep di tembok Kazaguruma.

"BUKAN ITU AHOU! KALO LO PERGI SIAPA YANG MAU BAYAR SEMUA UTANG LO DI SINI HAH?" Sangar Nami mengacungkan kepalannya pada si malang Luffy yang setengah badannya sudah tertancap di tembok dengan baik, benar, dan tidak sombong. Nami terduduk dramatis lagi kemudian menutup wajahnya sambil menangis. "Kalo begini terus, aku bisa bangkrut dalam waktu kurang dari 3 bulan…"

"Yep, sekian sinetron abal-abal kami hari ini…" gumam Sanji yang bahagia melihat sinetron 'live' berakhir mengenaskan pada Luffy. Ia pun berdiri berlalu ke dapur dan mulai memasak kembali.

"Nami, aku lapar aku mau pes—HEH?" Chopper memasuki restauran tapi shock melihat seseorang sekarat nancap di tembok. Nami memandang Chopper dengan aura gelap.

"Itu sekedar contoh buat yang gak pernah bayar…" katanya dengan tampang sangar level iblis sambil nunjuk Luffy yang sepertinya sebentar lagi berangkat ke surga.

"NAMI KOWEE~!" teriak Chopper panik yang akhirnya gak jadi memesan makanan dan malah kabur keluar.

"Tuhan, aku tau aku memang anak bejat tak tau diri yang hanya bisa berhutang. Tapi aku kan berhutang supaya para pedagang itu punya amal, Tuhan." Luffy berdo'a di dalam tembok, "Ampunilah dosa Nami, ya Tuhan."

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BERDOSA?" Nami menendang Luffy dan sukses membuat Luffy bagai meriam yang melambung 500 meter arah utara Kazaguruma. Pendaratan mulus pun dialami Luffy dengan mendarat di atas kandang Kambing. Yak, penonton boleh berteriak 'Banzai' sekarang.

* * *

"OYABUUUN~!" Ussop berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, ia pun menerobos masuk ke restauran Kazaguruma. "Bos! Ini gaw—_AREE_~? Mana Luffy?" Ussop celingak-celinguk mencari sosok bos detektif atasannya. Tapi yang ia dapati hanya Sanji yang sedang memperbaiki tembok Kazaguruma yang bolong.

"Luffy barusan 'dikirim' Nami ke surga… semoga diterima di sisi-Nya, Amin." Kata Sanji anteng sambil memalu kayu-kayu penambal pada tembok yang menjadi korban keganasan Nami. Ussop menghampiri Sanji dengan panik.

"Sanji! Jangan bercanda donk! Mana Luffy?"

Sanji memandangnya, "Beneran, barusan ditendang Nami keluar…" tunjuknya pada tembok yang sedang diperbaikinya.

"Nami sialan!" dengusnya kesal karena itu berarti ia harus mencari Luffy lagi ke tempat lain. Saat hendak berlari keluar restauran untuk segera mencari Luffy, suara angker menghentikan langkah Ussop.

"Siapa yang kamu panggil sialan, HAH?" Ussop langsung bergidik. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajah dan hidungnya yang panjang. Ia tak berani menengokkan kepala ke arah sumber suara.

"Kau tahu," Sanji menghembuskan asap nikotin ke udara dengan kalem, "…Nami-swan lagi bad mood."

"NOOO~!" histeris Ussop hendak berlari, namun terlambat, kaki Nami lebih cepat sampai ke bokong Ussop.

"KUKIRIM KAU KE NERAKA!"

Dan Ussop, berakhir sama dengan Luffy. Penonton mendapat kesempatan teriak 'Banzai' dua kali hari ini.

* * *

"_Ano baka oyabun_…" keluh Ussop yang sakit pinggang kemudian bangkit dari tumpukan jerami peternakan tempat ia mendarat. "Kemana orang itu?"

"Yo! _Ohayou_, Ussop!" sapa Luffy nyengir duduk di atas pagar batas ternak yang terbuat dari kayu.

"TEMME! JADI LO DARI TADI DI SITU? BUKANNYA BANTUIN!" depresi Ussop yang mengetahui fakta bahwa bosnya yang nyeleneh itu hanya ngeliatin dengan persentase niat menolong minus satu persen padanya. Luffy hanya nyengir lebar. Ussop meyeruak semua jerami yang ada di kakinya. "Oh iya, ini bukan waktunya bercanda. OYABUN!"

Luffy menghentikan cengirannya.

"Samurai!"

"Samurai?"

"Ya, oyabun! Sekelompok Yakuza merekrut tiga orang Samurai, dan katanya mereka mau nyerang pelabuhan barat!"

"Hee…" anteng Luffy dengan dungunya. "Terus?"

"Masih nanya 'terus'? Kita harus ngehentiin aksinya, kalo gak, transportasi bakal ketutup, kinerja pasar Jipangu bakal dikuasai Yakuza itu dan akhirnya tersendat …!"

Luffy memegang dagunya. "Tunggu, berarti… HE~! PASOKAN MAKANAN AKAN MENIPIS! GAWAT! AYO, USSOP KITA KESANA!"

"Jadi… itu yang membuatmu panik…" swt Ussop memandang Luffy yang berlari melesat jauh di depannya. "O-oy, tunggu, Oyabuun~!" iya pun segera berlari mencoba menyusul Luffy.

Setibanya di pelabuhan, mereka agak terkejut melihat pelabuhan yang ternyata santai-santai saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda kepanikan akibat penyerangan atau semacamnya. Semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Nelayan, awak kapal barang angkut, kuli angkut, bahkan pengemis semuanya berada pada tempatnya seperti biasa. Luffy dengan sigap menjitak Ussop.

"KAMU BILANG DI SINI!" sangar Luffy.

"Be-belum dateng kayaknya, oyabun…" Ussop nampak ragu dengan informasi yang ia dapat sekarang.

"Kamu kata siapa?"

"Aku ngeliat sendiri tiga orang samurai itu diskusi soal ini di gang sempit gak jauh dari Kazaguruma! Tapi aku masih gak tau identitas Kelompok Yakuza ini darimana…"

"Jangan-jangan Dokenka Buggy?

Ussop mengangkat pundak, "Gak tau juga… bisa jadi mereka…"

"Tapi…" Luffy nampak berpikir keras.

Tiba-tiba Ussop melihat sesuatu dari arah horizon laut. Kapal yang tak begitu besar, dan sepertinya sudah bobrok. Kapal itu semakin mendekat dan nampaknya hendak berlabuh. Tapi belum sampai ke pelabuhan, kapal itu meledak dan menyisakan pandangan putih sekejap yang diikuti si jago merah membara di dermaga, sehingga menghanguskan beberapa kapal yang juga hendak berlabuh di dermaga. Kepanikan yang tadi diramalkan, kini terjadi.

Luffy dan Ussop cengang melihat ini. Walaupun tidak ada satupun orang yang berada di pelabuhan terluka, tapi ledakan ini menelan cukup banyak kapal. Dan tentu saja kerugian yang sangat tinggi.

"Ussop, kamu lapor sama Gen Oyabun! Aku periksa TKP dulu!" Luffy melompat gesit di antara kotak-kotak barang untuk menghindari tercegat keramaian dan kepanikan orang-orang pelabuhan. Sementara itu Ussop langsung melesat ke arah lain melaksanakan perintah Luffy.

"Ugh, asapnya tebal sekali…" sontak Luffy ketika sampai di dermaga. "Bau mesiunya kerasa banget…" keluhnya kemudian menutup hidung sambil sesekali terbatuk-batuk. Tak lama ia menemukan sesuatu yang menyilaukan matanya di atas kotak kayu mengapung mendekati dermaga yang sudah hampir-hampir hancur terbakar itu. "Eng? Ini kan?" ia jongkok kemudian memungut benda itu hati-hati. "Be… berlian!" pekiknya kaget melihat benda kemilau itu bersinar di genggaman tangannya. Ia segera memasukkan barang berharga—yang bisa jadi barang bukti itu ke sebuah kantung coklat, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam jubah hakamanya.

GREP!

"E-ehh, owaaah~!" Luffy hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya seiring seseorang memegang pergelangan kakinya. Saat ia menengok ke bawah, seorang laki-laki yang terluka parah mendongak menatapnya serius. "Eh, Ka-kamu gak apa-apa? Berlian ini punya kamu?" Belum selesai Luffy bertanya, laki-laki itu pingsan di kakinya. "ho-hoooy! Bertahanlah!"

* * *

"Huff… selesai!" ceria Chopper merayakan kesuksesannya menjahit luka-luka lelaki yang baru saja ditemukan Luffy. Ia pun mulai memasang perban dan mempersilahkan Luffy, Ussop, Nami, dan Sanji yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar.

"Gimana keadaannya?" tanya Nami seiring ia duduk di samping _futon_ pasien.

"Belum sadar, tapi aku udah menjahit semua luka-lukanya. Dengan istirahat beberapa hari, aku rasa dia akan sembuh," senyum Chopper.

"Syukurlah," lega Luffy. "Nami, makasih ya, udah minjemin kamar buat cowok ini. Aku panik jadi gak tau harus ngebawa kemana…" cengirnya.

"Satu jam 500 zeni…" senyum Nami ala iblis.

"Hutang dulu ya?"

"DAME!" Nami meninju Luffy telak. Luffy sekarat.

"GYAAA~! LUFFY!" panik Chopper dan langsung membuat pertolongan pertama pada Luffy.

"Tapi… kalo seperti yang kamu ceritain ada ledakan…" Sanji membuka topik baru, "Kenapa Chopper bilang 'dijahit'? Bukannya biasanya luka… bakar ya?"

Chopper berkeringat dingin, "Aku juga aneh. Ngeliat dari kedalaman lukanya ini, jelas hasil goresan benda tajam. Oyabun, apa kamu yakin dia celaka karena ledakan itu?"

Luffy sendakep, "Hmm… aku gak yakin sih. Karena dia muncul setelah ledakan, dan tiba-tiba ada di kakiku."

"Kalo gitu… mungkin aja dia udah terluka sebelum ledakan…" Nami membuat sugesti.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa ada hubungannya sama ledakan itu?" tanya Ussop.

"Ah, udahlah gak usah dipikirin. Nanti juga terungkap… Shi shi shi~" santai Luffy.

"Oyabun! Selidiki! Sebelum penduduk Grand Jipangu banyak yang jadi korban!" marah Nami.

"Baik… baik… tenang saja… Sebelum itu, Nami… Aku lapar," mohon Luffy.

Guratan nadi terbentuk di setiap pojok dahi Nami. "SELIDIKI DULU MASALAH INI!" dan Luffy kembali terlempar keluar dengan 'sopan'.

"O-oy! Luffy! Tunggu~!" teriak Ussop hendak berlari keluar, "Kalian, tolong introgasi orang ini ya kalo udah siuman! Siapa tau dia tau sesuatu! OY LUFFFFYYY~!" pesannya kemudian lanjut pergi berlari mengejar Luffy yang masih melayang di udara (entah akan mendarat kemana) untuk menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut.

* * *

Kini pendaratan Luffy benar-benar mulus. Iyaa… kali ini pendaratan mulus benar-benar berarti mulus karena Luffy mendarat di atas perut seseorang sehingga orang yang sedang tidur di rumput itu menyemburkan air dari mulutnya. "UGHHHH~!"

"Duh… duuuuhh…" lenguh Luffy memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendarat lebih dahulu ketimbang tubuhnya.

"TEMME! NGAPAIN ENTE!" teriak seseorang yang menderita karena perutnya dijadikan landasan pendaratan.

"Wari… wari… eh," ia menyadari yang memarahinya adalah orang yang ia kenal, "Bouzu-san? Ngapain di sini?"

"Oh, Mugiwara Oyabun-san rupanya…" Laki-laki berpakaian ala pendeta Buddha Jepang tahun Showa itu kemudian berdiri membuka topi capingnya. "Pertanyaan sama untukmu, ngapain kamu disini?"

"Aku? Aku baru aja di usir iblis…" katanya bergidik ngeri membayangkan wajah sangar Nami sesaat sebelum ia melayang dari kamar Nami.

"Iblis?" bingung Zoro. "Ah, kalo aku hanya sedang tidur… Tadinya aku mau menyebrangi sungai, tapi katanya kapalnya hancur di dermaga karena ledakan gak dikenal…"

"_Sou ka_?" tanya Luffy santai sambil menepuk-nepuk hakamanya dari debu akibat insiden tadi.

Melihat gelagat Luffy yang santai-santai saja menanggapi hal itu, Sang Bonze Roronoa Zoro menaikkan alis kanannya. Agaknya ia mulai mencium 'bau' kalau Luffy mengetahui beberapa hal mengenai ini. Ia mengenakan kembali topi capingnya, "Apa kamu tau sesuatu tentang ledakan itu, Oyabun?"

Luffy tersenyum, "Sekarang sih belum."

Zoro ikut tersenyum, "Begitu? _Maa, ganbatte na_…" katanya kemudian sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan Luffy dan mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"OKE~!" cengir Luffy melebar dan membalas tanda perpisahan Zoro dengan meninju kepalannya ke udara.

"OYYY~! LUFFFY~!" Ussop berlari kewalahan menghampiri Luffy. "Jadi kamu di sini…? Hosh… hosh…!"

"_Ossu_, Ussop. Karena kamu udah dateng, ayo kita ke pabrik mesiu," Luffy berjalan ke arah datangnya Ussop berlari tadi.

"He-hey, tunggu Oyabun!" Ussop menghentikan langkah Luffy, "Kenapa kesana? Kenapa kita gak ke pelabuhan lagi untuk nyelidikin lebih lanjut?"

Luffy melanjutkan langkahnya, "Yang di pelabuhan serahkan Gen-san. Pabrik mesiu di kota ini hanya satu kan?"

Ussop menyusul langkah Luffy, "eh? Bener juga… mungkin kita bisa melacak siapa yang memesan bahan mesiu untuk kapal. Untuk menciptakan ledakan kayak gitu, pasti butuh banyak mesiu…"

Luffy tersenyum, "Ayo, Ussop!" ia pun berlari melesat diikuti Ussop di belakangnya.

_**DI DEPAN PABRIK MESIU.**_

"Permisi…" Luffy berdiri di depan Pabrik Mesiu dan berteriak dari luar. Namun, tidak ada orang yang keluar sama sekali.

"Aneh… kok sepi banget…" selidik Ussop. "Biasanya selalu ada pegawai yang mondar-mandir di sini…"

"Sudah aku duga… ada yang salah di sini…" Luffy memegang dagunya, melihat Luffy seperti itu Ussop terkejut 'KAU YAKIN ITU DIALOGNYA?' karena merasa bosnya hampir tidak pernah bertampang serius dan mencurigai sesuatu seperti itu. Apalagi mengatakan kalimat serius ala detektif seperti barusan.

Luffy menatap Ussop, "Ussop, apa kamu tau siapa orang yang aku temukan di dermaga tadi?" Ussop mengangkat bahu, Luffy melanjutkan, "Aku yakin dia bukan orang sekitar sini…"

"Ya memang… aku juga gak pernah ngelihat dia…" Ussop ikut berpikir. "Tapi entah kenapa aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya…"

"Perasaanmu sama denganku," lukas Luffy mantap, "Waktu kuperhatikan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit di kamar Nami tadi, aku yakin pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat…"

"Dimana?"

"Barusan, aku sadar…" Luffy menatap Ussop lekat, "…orang tadi pernah aku lihat sekitar dua hari yang lalu di warung dango sebelah sana…" tunjuknya pada sebuah warung dango kecil di samping toko pabrik mesiu. Warung ini sering dijadikan tempat nongkrong para buruh pabrik.

"EHHH~?" shock Ussop. "Dua hari yang lalu, itu kan waktu aku kemari beli bahan mesiu di sini! Tunggu… kalo gak salah…" Ussop mulai mengulang ingatannya...

* * *

_Ussop menghampiri salah satu buruh yang sekaligus penjaga toko pabrik mesiu dengan senyum lebarnya, "Jii-san! Pesanan mesiu ku sudah ada?"_

_Pria paruh baya dengan pakaian hakama atasan seragam pabrik itu pun menyerahkan segumpal bubuk mesiu yang sudah dibungkus kain putih dengan tulisan kanji yang artinya 'MESIU' di atasnya. Ussop menyerahkan uangnya, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih. Saat hendak melangkah pergi, ia mendengar keributan dari arah warung dango. Ia menghampiri warung tersebut dan melihat bos kebanggaannya sedang dijewer pemilik warung karena hendak menghutang lagi. Sebelum Luffy melihat dan memintanya membayar dango untuk Luffy, ia cepat-cepat berpaling keluar dari warung dan berpura-pura tidak kenal._

_Namun saat berpaling itulah, ia tak sengaja menabrak cowok muda setinggi Luffy dengan rambut merah muda dan kacamata bundar di atas dahinya. "Oh, gomen…" kata laki-laki itu sopan sambil tersenyum menggaruk kepala belakangnya._

_"Gak apa-apa, aku yang minta maaf…" ujar Ussop sambil cepat-cepat berlalu pergi karena rupanya Luffy sudah mulai menyadari keberadaannya dan sedari tadi memanggil namanya dengan wajah bengep dihajar pemilik warung._

* * *

"Sialan, jadi kamu emang niat ninggalin aku ya!" umpat Luffy kesal mendengar cerita flashback ala Ussop. Yang diumpat hanya nyengir bejat.

"Sorry, Luffy… tapi aku emang lagi gak ada duit waktu itu…"

"Lupakan," Luffy mendesah, "Jadi yang kamu tabrak itu…?"

Ussop mengangguk. "Ya. Gak salah lagi dia yang kamu temuin di dermaga itu."

"OYABUUUUNN~! USSOOOOPP!" Chopper berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka.

"Oy, Chopper! Kenapa kalian kemari?"

"hosh.. hosh.." Chopper mengatur nafasnya. "Nami…!"

"Nami?" tanya Luffy dan Ussop waswas berbarengan.

"NAMI DICULIK!" sontak Chopper akhirnya.

"NAN NIIII~?"

* * *

_**TSUZUKU.**_

_**Nami diculik? Cowok yang ditolong Luffy juga menghilang!  
Kemana mereka sebenarnya? Nantikan kisahnya, di episode mendatang!**_

* * *

Kalau ada pertanyaan mengenai ceritanya/mengenai istilah-istilah sulit, kritik, saran, atau ingin kenalan sama author yang ganteng ini (?) silahkan sampaikan lewat **REVIEW** ya, saia menerima berbagai jenis review dan flame. Saia juga menerima review dari yang bukan member FFn. Terima Kasih.  
—_Ashoudan Zimmer._


End file.
